


Jealousy

by CaptainJA



Series: Haunted Waters [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Plotless, bc fluff is everything in this world, but the story is percico, idek what happened ok, just Percy wanting to know Nico, mentions of past percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJA/pseuds/CaptainJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Nico are really good friends and Percy is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> idek what happened ok. I'm really tired and I've been reading Percico fics all day and I hate hw so yeah  
> just a random drabble
> 
> Enjoy xx

Percy didn't know Nico.

The thought occurred to Percy one day while he was watching the other demigod as he spoke to Jason. He had known Nico since the boy was ten (Percy himself had barely been about fourteen), and enough years had passed that Percy should be able to say that he knew exactly who Nico di Angelo was. But still, if anyone asked him, Percy would not be able to answer them. These sudden thoughts ran through Percy's mind just as Jason let out a loud laugh at something Nico had said. He could see that the younger demigod was trying not to smile, but it wasn't really working. Percy's eyes remained on the boy's lips as the edges of these curled upwards slightly, forming a small and shy smile that had Percy's heartbeat in a frenzy.

Percy wanted that.

He wanted to be the reason that the son of Hades would roll his eyes at, fond hiding behind the action. He wanted to know what exactly made Nico smile like that. What it took to make him laugh. It had always been so hard for Percy to do that, but Jason didn't seem to have a problem doing it. When had the two of them even gotten so close? Percy honestly didn't want to know. What he  _did_ want was Nico to be there with him. To be able to know every single thing about the boy.

Percy couldn't explain why he had a sudden urge to know the boy, but he could take a guess. He had been trying to catch the boy's attention for years, attempting, rather desperately, to make peace with him; to be friends. Yet Nico had refused. He had pushed Percy away and thrown away the many opportunities of the both of them becoming friends. And Percy had learned to accept that, he thought that that was simply how Nico was now. He was guarded and he was reserved. He could take acquaitances, yet not friends. Yet, there he was, sitting with Jason and smiling at him like he was just the goddamn sun that lit up the world.

And it  _just wasn't fair_.

Percy had been trying so much longer than Jason, had stooped so low, he had practically begged for Nico to look his way, and he _never did_. But, oh hail the gods, here comes along perfect Jason Grace with his perfect self and bam! He swoops Nico off his feet and suddenly they're all buddy-buddy and talk all the time. And Percy just couldn't understand how Nico could accept Jason so easily, yet not Percy.

Percy knew, obviously, that he wasn't Nico's first choice. He knew that he hadn't always gotten the steps in their 'relationship' (Percy guessed you could call it that, he's just generalizing) correctly, but, to be fair, neither had Nico. They had both broken promises, as well as cheated each other, and there was obviously going to be some tension between them. But all Percy wants to do is get past that and start an actual friendship with the unbelievably stubborn son of Hades.

"Careful, you think any harder and your head will explode," Percy snorted, not taking his eyes off of the demigod as Annabeth sat down beside him. "What're you thinking about, anyway?" She asked him.

Percy shrugged, the edge of his lips dropping in a slight frown. Annabeth rolled her eyes at his refusal to answer and followed his line of sight.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't think staring at Nico will make him explode," Percy let out a small laugh at Annabeth's comment, sparing a moment to turn to look at her. She looked good, he noticed, really good. She looked healthy, far healthier than how she looked when they had gotten out of Tartarus. The brightness in her eyes had appeared again, he noticed, her gray eyes were practically silver. They seemed to be, apparently, as if her being happy actually changed the color of her eyes. "What is it?" She asked Percy, who simply shrugs as he looks back at her.

"You're pretty," He says intelligently (which is something normal for him, obviously), before turning back to Nico once more. As much as he did think Annabeth was really beautiful, he couldn't compare her to Nico. He didn't know what it was really, but they were both attractive in very different ways. Of course, Nico was far too skinny and that was noticeable, but that didn't take away the fact that Nico was  _hot_. Percy had noticed that the boy was rather appealing physically before, but never like this. In this moment, concentrating on how Nico looked (he was still talking animatedly to Jason, making wild hand gestures while doing so. That gave Percy a small flashback to when he had first met him) he had to take in some details he hadn't noticed before. Percy noticed how, even though Nico's hair was far too long and slightly greasy, it was arranged in a sort of messy hairstyle, with small bangs lying on his forehead practically everywhere. The rest of his hair wasn't much better combed, but it still suited him. The boy also had rather large eyes, which Percy really was a sucker for. He hated to see anything that wasn't happiness reflected in them. Next in his list of 'wow-Nico's-gorgeous' was his nose. It went slightly diagonally (With a slight bump near the middle, when had Nico broken his nose?) and slightly pulled up at the bottom, like the end of a slide. Now, Percy's eyes fell to Nico's lips, and the fact that the boy could not stop licking them. It was there that Percy stopped. He should have watched where his train of thought was going, realizing that he had half a mind to walk up to the boy and find out what it felt like to put his own lips to his.

"... should just go over there," Percy was suddenly very much aware of the fact that Annabeth was talking to him. For how long? That he didn't know.

"What?" He asked her, obviously using his amazing acting skills to pretend that he was paying attention.  _Obviously_.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy, completely unimpressed. "I said, that you should stop being such a baby and that you should just go over there," She repeated. Percy considered it for a moment.

"Maybe," He agreed, managing to sneak a few more seconds of looking before Nico's eyes finally met his own. The reaction of the boy was certainly not one Percy expected, seeing as he could very clearly see the cheeks of the boy tinging with color. Percy's first reaction was to smile at him, raising a hand to wave before standing up. He looked down at Annabeth once more. Annabeth, who had been sure was everything he had ever wanted. He wasn't wrong of course, but it was more what he wanted in a best friend, in support- not a romantic partner. "You're right," Annabeth smiled up at him.

"Of course I'm right, Seaweed Brain," Was her answer. Percy let out one final laugh before making his way over to Nico and Jason.

"Hi," He guessed he was addressing both of them, but he was really only looking at Nico. That was his amazing line that obviously blew both boys away and magically made them fall in love with him. Of course it was.

"Hi," Nico replied, not breaking eye contact, but obviously much more reserved than he had been a couple of seconds ago when it had just been Jason and him.

"Hey," Jason greeted Percy, even though he was sure that the demigod wasn't interested in him. Still, Percy turned to look at him.

"Mind if I steal him for a while?" He asked. Surprisingly, Jason broke out in a huge grin. One that made Percy suspicious and Nico want to kill him.

"He's all yours," Jason assured him, gesturing for Percy to take him.

Nico rolled his eyes at the boys' interaction. "What am I, a toy?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Percy looked at Nico apologetically, but all Jason did was smack him upside the head.

"Just go," He told him, an amused smile still playing on his lips. He looked at them for a couple of more moments before walking away.

Percy noticed that Nico looked extremely uncomfortable and he sighed. "You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you." He told him honestly.

Nico shook his head, giving Percy a small smile. There it was. There was the reason that all the air seemed to have escaped Percy's lungs. "No, don't worry about it. I want to hang out with you," And now comes the frenzy. Percy was sure that, by the sudden confused look Nico was giving him, he had the stupidest grin on his face, but he didn't care.

Leading Nico out of the arena, Percy turned to him. "So, ever been swimming?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that made sense bc I have no idea what I just wrote. Basically, I'm really tired and I just wanted some Percico but I got a bit carried away bc it was supposed to be just like 300 or 400 words but then it wasn't so... yeah  
> idk what happened I just hope you enjoyed it xx
> 
> Remember to submit a request and I'll do my best to write it! Just go to http://writingdemigods.tumblr.com/


End file.
